Mother's Poem or Hiei and Kurama's confession
by Koritsune Dragonrider
Summary: Kurama has to write a poem and he's stumped! Then Hiei came along.


**Mother's Poem (or Hiei's and Kurama's confession) By Koritsune Dragonrider  
**

**Summery: Kurama has to write a poem for a person he cares about and he chose his Kassan. But he's stumped. Then Hiei came.  
Warnings: Yoai. If you don't know what that means it's a m/m relationship. Got a problem? THEN GET OUT!!!  
Rating: G  
Disclaimers: HA!! I wish I owned these guys! They're one of my favorite shows, but I don't and it SUCKS!! **

**Mother's poem( or Hiei and Kurama's confession) **

Kurama tapped his pencil on his desk thinking as he had for the past thirty minutes.  
What to write. What to write. I have to write something.

**Flashback**

"This weeks assignment is to write a poem for a person or persons that you care about," said Kurama's sensei

**End Flashback**

Kurama groaned. How was he to write something that he can't describe. He wanted to write a poem about Shiori but he can't describe in words how much she means to him.

Maybe I could write about Hiei? He laughed. Kurama at first denied his feelings toward the little Jaganshi. He thought it was his libido in overdrive or something. But he realized it was more than that.. He loved him. He love his quickness, his foul tongue, his attitude, everything about him. Most likely the fire demon would spit in his face and never return, for he was Youko Kurama. What's a fire demon better for than a quick screw. That would be in Hiei's mind.

Kurama gave a long sigh. What to write. Suddenly he felt a familiar energy signature. Speak of the devil.

"Hi, Hiei," he said without turning around. "Maybe you can help me."

"With what?" he asked taking off his cloak and shoes. Ripping a piece of his shirt, he sat on the window sill and polished his katana.

"I have to write a poem about some one I care about. I chose Shiori but I don't know what to write."

"Hn, Shuichi Minamino not knowing what to write? That's a first."

"Well I'm sorry but I can't think of anything to write is all. And I thought you could help me."

"You know I'm not very good with words, fox."

"I know but I am open to any suggestions."

Hiei was silent. He wasn't good with words which was why he never told Kurama his true feelings toward the fox. He was afraid that he would be rejected or him saying it was a one night stand. But if Kurama had the same feelings he doesn't know how he would react.

He threw down the strip of clothe , picked up his stuff and put them on.

"Just write what you know he said and left. He didn't go far. He stayed in the shadows of the tree outside Kurama's window. He liked watching the fox and being with him more than talking to him.

Kurama sighed and stood up. Picking up the rag he threw it away and sat back down. What did he know about Kaasan? He like being with her and when he was little he taught him more about love than he had lived. He doesn't even know if he deserves to be her love for what he was. But she does love him and more than he could ask for.

Picking up his pencil he started to write on a piece of paper. Then he took put for a more private poem about a special hankoorime.

**************

A black shadow flew in the open window sometime after the redhead fox went to sleep. Unwrapping his Jagan he used the light to see the sleeping youko without waking him. The moonlight through the window made Kurama's skin and hair glow with a heavenly light. Like he was too holy to touch.

Hiei looked at Kurama for a minute then walked to the neat and organized desk. Picking up the poem he read it and smirked.

'_I may no be good with words but I can understand them.'  
_

Using his Jagan he read;

_**Mother's poem **_

_**What did I do to deserve your love**_

_**For I haven't done a thing **_

_**Your face is like an angel **_

_**Your voice is like a dove's wing**_

_**Your heart is untainted by sin **_

_**Your hands soft as velvet **_

_**When I was little you looked after me**_

_**On a bike you made me wear a helmet**_

_**You can turn a merciless person good**_

_**A dark heart filled with light**_

_**A rose bloom on a rainy day**_

_**And everyday bright**_

_**You make the grass green**_

_**Every soul true **_

_**What I say is from my heart **_

_**Mother I love you **_

Hiei put the poem back and walked away. His movement accidentally swept a piece of paper off the desk. He picked it up and skimmed it . He looked in shock at the paper then read it. Giving a cunning smirk he switched the paper with the poem and left. That had given him and idea.

*****************

***A week later***

Kurama handed in his assignment solemnly. He hadn't seen Hiei in a week. He always guessed that he was on a job assignment for Mukuro but he should have been back by now.

Sitting back down he doodled in his notebook (A/N: Yes! He was doodling in his notebook!) half-listening to the poems the class wrote. He was finishing a very elaborate pencil sketch of Hiei when the teacher called him.

"Minamino, you have a beautiful poem here. Would you mind reading it to the class?"

"No, ma'am. I would love to."

Taking the poem he prepared to read it till he saw the title. It was the poem he had written for Hiei! He couldn't read this but it was too late now. Taking a deep breathe he read:

_**Forbidden Love **_

_**Chrome **_

_**Crimson red **_

_**That is how I feel **_

_**Though I know it isn't real**_

_**Lighting quick **_

_**Midnight black **_

_**Starburst in the back **_

_**Barbaric way **_

_**Witted tongue **_

_**He never stays **_

_**I cannot capture this forbidden love **_

_**That has landed on my shoulder in the form of a dove **_

_**Excited when we are together**_

_**Wish it would last forever **_

_**Hurt when we part **_

_**For he doesn't know **_

_**He had stolen my heart **_

Putting the poem down he smiled at the applauding classroom.. "That was a beautiful poem, Minamino," said a girl as he walked back to his seat.

"Who was it for," asked another.

'_A very special friend,'_ he thought as he finished his drawling.

*********************

Later Kurama walked home smiling, still wondering how Shiori's poem got switched with Hiei's. He hardly paid attention through the rest of the day, thinking about that poem he read. He was in such a hurry that morning he didn't see which paper he grabbed. He might have grabbed it by mistake.

Suddenly a piece of paper flew in his path. Snatching it he looked around to see is some one lost it. He was the only one there. Looking at the paper he continued walking. It had a poem written on it. When he read it he stopped dead, dropped his school bag, leaned on a fence and clutching the paper with both hands read the poem.

_**Love Returned **_

_**Springtime green**_

_**Blood red**_

_**This is how I feel**_

_**I know it is real **_

_**Graceful beauty **_

_**Compassionate heart**_

_**A rose among thorns**_

_**One body two souls**_

_**Each with the same goal **_

_**One kind one merciless **_

_**One true one trickster **_

_**One human one fox two in one**_

_**He doesn't know what he has done **_

_**Crumbled down a wall of ice **_

_**With a smile and kindness **_

_**And softened a face of stone **_

_**And let me know I'm not alone**_

_**A love given a loved earned**_

_**I still have much to learn**_

_**Opposites attract, I agree **_

_**Master thief, stole what he could **_

_**He doesn't know he has stolen me. **_

At the bottom was written _I'll be waiting_.

Grabbing his bag he ran home. Putting his bag by the door he told Shiori he was going out with friends and ran toward the park as fast as he could. When he reached the park he ran into the dense foliage toward a glen Hiei and him found. When he reached the glen he looked around. In the middle of the glen was a small pond. And ash tree sat at the edge of the pond with a large rock outcropping leaning against the trunk. In the tree sat Hiei, back against the tree, arms behind his head, eyes closed.

"Hiei," he called. The black clad demon opened one eye and looked at the redhead. "Did you write this? It's beautiful."

"Hn, it should. I spent the week writing it then had Yukina read it.." he said sitting up.

"I thought you were on an errand for Mukuro."

"Did I say that?"

Kurama sat on the rock and looked up at his best friend, leaning against the tree.

"Is it true?"

"What do you think?"

Kurama looked at his reflection in the pond. Hiei landed beside him and sat down.

"I love you Hiei," he said looking at him.

"I know. Me too."

Hiei grabbed Kurama's sidelocks, and kissed him hard. Kurama put a hand on his neck and licked Hiei's lower lips. He opened his mouth in response and Kurama deepen the kiss.

Suddenly Kurama felt something wet slide down Hiei's cheek. "I'm sorry, Hiei," he said, pulling away.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, fox," he said pressing the tear gem in his hand. "You did everything right."

Kurama looked down at the tear gem in his hand. It was pure black in color and inside was a tiny blue-green flame. He could feel Hiei's energy through the stone.

He was amazed. Hiei, who had never shed a tear in his life, cried for him.

"Thank you, Hiei."

"No thank you, kitsune."

Kurama was confused. "For what?"

"For teaching me how to live. and to love." Kurama smiled and gave his lover a kiss.

_******fin***** _


End file.
